


Trying to Save Them

by fryloren



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Kid OC - Freeform, Other, Profanity, Reader-Insert, Yandere, i will add more tags, not just yandere for reader btw, this started off as a kinda joke but yknow how it goes, will be more mature later on, yandere david
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fryloren/pseuds/fryloren
Summary: A year later and Camp Campbell has grown bigger, and with more kids means they need more counselors. However, the previous year has brought some new thoughts to the forefront of David's mind, realizing what really matters to him.





	1. "Welcome Campers!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eemapso](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eemapso).



> Me and eemapso tried looking up yandere!davidxreader and found this content severely lacking so we had to mend the wound.  
> Bitch you fucking MADE me this is a callout post  
> Warning: If I continue this, it will get bloody and things later on, but as of now I will leave the mature setting off :)

Light reflected in the corner of David’s eye from underneath the table. He walked towards it from the group of kids that were slowly shaking off the brainwashing and crouched, lifting up the pristine tablecloth to get a better view of the object. David saw his reflection in a jagged blade and gasped in surprise, eyebrows furrowed.

_Maybe Daniel was a cultist after all?_

He looked back at an unconscious Daniel that was lying just inside the counselors cabin with the door wide open. David had moved him there to keep him out of the sunlight after he contacted an ambulance.

_Why would he try to kill innocent kids? Kids are so great! How could anyone hate them that much?_

He looked at the banners that read ‘Ascension Party’ that were splayed across the camp.

_Maybe… he didn’t hate them? Maybe he thought he was trying to help them._

David may be naive, but he tries his hardest to be considerate, to at least understand how others may be thinking. That should be the job of any counselor really. He figured that if Daniel would risk this much to kill these children, it must’ve been for a good reason in his eyes. Especially, if he really was a cultist.

_Maybe...he thought he was trying to save them?_

In a messed up way, David found this to be almost beautiful. How someone would go to such lengths just to help people they cared about. As twisted as it was, it was admirable. He picked up the dagger, cautiously looking around to make sure no one was watching and shoved it in his pants, pulling the shirt over it to conceal the hilt. David would keep the knife to make sure Daniel’s memory wasn’t forgotten. At least, that’s what he told himself.

By the time the ambulance got there all of the kids seemed to be somewhat back to normal. The redhead watched as the peramedics carried Daniel’s limp and pale body away to the truck on a stretcher.

It took them almost an hour to get all the way out here from town, and surely take another hour to get back. David took an anxious glance at the shimmering bowl of purple kool-aid. He found a strange feeling beginning to bubble in his gut. It was something of ferocity that he began to realize as the cultist was being dragged away. He’d almost killed all of his campers and David would’ve been none the wiser. The blonde may have even gotten away with killing David as well, without him even realizing it. He had worked incredibly hard the last six weeks to create a bond with these campers. Not all of them appreciated his efforts, but he knew by the end of the summer they would see. Daniel tried to take this away from him before the summer was even over.

David didn’t think that Daniel would survive, and he denied the part of himself that wished that he wouldn’t.

They all watched the truck drive away, everyone with either confused or exhausted looks on their faces.

“Poor guy. Must’ve been some bad fruit punch.”

“You’re a moron,” Max sighed.

David glanced at the campers with a dark look on his face.

**11 months later**

The second year of Camp Campbell started with more kids than the previous year. David was extremely pleased to say that all of the campers from the previous year were present for this year (except for Nerf for the first few weeks because of his mother being released on parole). He was ecstatic. The redhead had formed such a bond with all of these children that they all wanted to come back. Even, Max came back. The very arrival of the kid brought tears to David’s eyes, even though he had previously seen the paperwork and assumed it was his parents forcing him hear again. But, when he saw the kid smile warmly at him, he definitely got a few harsh words for hugging the kid in front of the other campers.

However, with the extra kids, came the need for extra help.

Gwen and David had talked it out at the end of Camp Campbell the previous year that they need some more time to interview the best possible candidate for the job, and not just pick someone up on the side of the street like they had with Daniel and Gen.

Gwen had emailed David back sometime during the year after several interviews, saying that she had found someone that would fit in perfectly at the camp. Exchanging emails, David had emailed the new counselor about the formalities of the job, asking for experience, enthusiasm, etc. Not engaging too much in conversation, preferring them to get to know each other a lot more at camp, anyways.

David was waiting outside of the Mess Hall, greeting in campers and their parents as they came in while Gwen was talking with parents and handing out food inside.

From down the road, he could see another car come into view. He rocked excitedly on his heels at the prospect of more kid’s filling the camp as the car slowly made its way to the entrance and pulled in next to the other parent’s cars. Rather than a family piling out of the car it was a singular person. They were carrying in their arms a bunch of unorganized papers, threw a backpack onto their shoulders, with their keys in their mouth. They looked tense and quite impressively clicked the lock button on their keys with their teeth, the car letting out a secure honk as a result. They locked eyes with David and ducked their head sheepishly for a moment as they made their way over to him.

“Hey, are you David?” The keys dropped from their mouth to the ground as they started to talk.

He looked at them curiously, but with a welcoming grin,” Yep, that would be me! What can I do for you?”

“I’m,” they reached down to pick up the keys, the papers becoming even more askew,” I’m (Y/N). The, uh, new counselor. I’m so sorry I’m late. I got so lost on the way here, and admittedly I may have gotten a bit carried away in the nick nack store in town.”

(Y/N) laughed nervously, and then looked away as if they immediately regretted what they had just admitted.

_How cute!_

“Ah, it’s not a problem at all, (Y/N). It’s so nice to finally meet you! I almost forgot you were coming,” David laughed,” I just got so excited with all of the new kids showing up! Follow me and I can show you to your cabin and give you your new uniform.”

They start walking in the direction of the counselor's cabin together.

“Are there really that many kids?” (Y/N) looked nervous again as they asked the question.

He didn’t react as if he noticed their indifference, though,” Yeah! There are almost ten new campers! Which is a great thing we have you here.”

They scratched the back of their head in thought,” Well, at least I’m not the only one new here! This’ll be fun, I’m excited.”

“Me too!” They got to the cabin and David showed (Y/N) their room off of David and Gwen’s room. It was small, but comfortable with it’s own small window and a wooden bed frame with a dusty mattress on it.

“Sorry it isn’t much, this camp didn’t really take into consideration the counselor dormitories when it was first being built, but we had this side room for you to stay in while we try to get another bigger cabin for us counselors!”

“Oh, it’s no big deal. It’s quite comfortable actually,” they smiled warmly at him.

“Well, I’m glad!” As they sat their bag down on the bed, David handed them a green shirt,” Here’s the uniform! You can wear it with anything you like, you just have to wear the shirt.”

(Y/N) grabbed the shirt,” Thank you, David.”

“I’ll leave you to it, meet us in the Mess Hall when you’re done and we can talk you through the plans for today!” David turns to leave, but he feels a tug on his shirt from behind. He hums in question and turns back around to see (Y/N) drawn into theirself, clutching their stack of paper to their chest.

“I, um,” their ears turn red,” I actually made these for all of the kid’s to feel more welcome here at the camp.”

They handed the stack to David, averting their eyes in embarrassment,” Sorry, I didn’t know if you already had fliers or anything, but if you do you totally don’t even have to use them.”

David took the stack of papers and read the top one. It read ‘Welcome Campers!' at the top in bubble letters, and several questions with space under them. Asking what their name was, what they liked to do for fun, and how they as counselors could make their time more enjoyable. There were also a bunch of clip art pictures of camp related things around the borders.

“I added some pictures if they wanted to color. I-I brought a bunch of crayons if you guys don’t have any!” There was a glint in their eye that came off as hopeful.

David found himself grinning wildly at the fliers,” This is a fantastic idea, (Y/N)! I didn’t even think of anything like that,” He looked up from the papers and at their uncertain eyes.” I think you’ll fit in very well here.”

(Y/N) eyes widened for a moment at the praise and they smiled brightly up at the redheaded counselor,” Thank you, I’m so glad!”

In that moment, they looked so shy, but enthusiastic with their hands clutched over their knees as if needing to have something to do with them. And David found himself blinking rapidly as pink dusted across his cheeks and ears.


	2. Already Part of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are being introduced to everyone at camp, and David can't help but be with you there every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two! For that one person that commented on the first chapter, this is for you  
> Ok this is kinda the build up, and the mean kid is the mean kid but he's not just gonna be... the pointless mean kid hopefully. I plan on doing something with him so bare with me lol

David was sitting at a table next to Gwen filled with most of the campers from the previous year. Max was arguing with Niel about a superior video game and Preston was speaking loudly over everyone to Nerris about the school play he was in during the year. Nerris was responding enthusiastically, her herself not really having many friends during school. Most of the parents had left by this point.

The redhead had his head in his hand as he was watching (Y/N) give out their fliers. They had originally told David that he could go ahead and hand them out, but he insisted that they do it because they worked so hard on them. The new counselors face was a cherry as they started on the other side of the room, giving paper to the new kids that didn’t even seem to care.

One of the kids, a young boy wearing nice looking clothes and a flat brimmed hat took one look at the cheesy font and designs, crumbled it up and threw it on the ground. His frantic looking mother attempted to get him to pick it up and throw it away but he snapped at her. She sighed, pushed herself up from the chair and did it for him. David eyed the child. He looked like a kid that got whatever he wanted, and he certainly did not seem to be impressed with what he saw here. The kid’s eyes locked with David’s, his face turning into even more of a frown. The counselor couldn’t help but give a strained smile.

_I’ll have to keep an eye on that one. Maybe... he just needs some support and care!_

(Y/N) made their way over to his table, giving all of the children fliers that most took enthusiastically. Especially, Nikki and Spacekid who immediately busted open the crayon box in search of the brightest colors to slather over the page. The new counselor giggled at their antics. David sighed to himself dreamily as he looked their newest recruit up and down. The green shirt was slimming on them and accentuated their neck. The redhead was fascinated at their hands that shuffled the papers expertly between their fingers. They were sleek, but seemed to be dry in the summer’s heat and David couldn’t take his eyes off of them.

Gwen turned from talking to Harrison (who had just accidentally made a crayon box disappear) to look at David, noticing how quiet he had gotten. She waved her hand in front of his face, glancing at who he was looking at.

“Yoohoo, shit for brains! See somethin’ ya like?”

“Gwen! Don’t say things like that around the parents!”

“You were pretty out of it for a second there, David.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Gwen,” he crossed his arms looking away, pouting.

“You were checkin’ out the new counselor, weren’t ya?” She grinned at him menacingly. He flustered, his ears turned red, and pushed her away from him in shock.

“Gwen! How could you say such a thing? You’re so mean!” He gasped, and she laughed at his reaction.

(Y/N) sat down in the empty seat across from David and Gwen a moment later.

“Hey, guys! Would you like a flier?” They laughed in amusement at pretending that the counselors were also campers.

David grinned and bounced in excitement,” Ah yes, camp counselor (Y/N). I would love a flier!”

They giggled again at his antics, handing him a piece of paper.

The redhead practically glowed at the response that he got. “So, it seems that the workload for you guys has doubled. Are you going to be okay with that big change?”

Gwen winced at the thought of the problems that would surely face them in the future and let out a weak laugh,” Heh, we’ll be fine, I’m sure…”

“It’ll be great! More campers means more fun! And with you on our side, we can do anything! You’re part of the family now, (Y/N), and don’t you forget it,” David emoted wildly as he spoke and the new counselor could do nothing but look at him with wide eyes. Gwen looked away, itching the side of her face with a tired expression.

They shrugged their shoulders shyly, looking back slightly to look at the kid that had just thrown their paper away,” I don’t know about that. Maybe someday! I’ll have to get to know the kids first, surely.”

David nodded, considering you and then glanced over at the kid who had started to argue with his frightened mother.

“No need to worry,” he turned back to them,” You have all the time in the world!”

\---

Gwen and David prior to the first day had decided to start off with icebreaker exercises because of the large amount of kids that they got. And the next day they would play water games in the lake. (Y/N) thought that this was a great idea. They paired off all of the kids into two groups, purposely breaking up the kids that already knew each other. Gwen had recommended that (Y/N) should buddy with one of them for the day so that they understood how the job goes, she raised her eyebrows at David, glanced at the new counselor and then back at him. He furrowed his brows and shrugged at her, not picking up at what she was trying to tell him. Gwen sighed to herself and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Hey David, why don’t you show (Y/N) how great being a camp counselor can be?” She said, straining her voice a bit.

“Oh. Oh! Yes, of course Gwen, I’d love to!”

“Great. I’ll leave you to it,” She left with her group to the lake.

(Y/N) turned to look at the group of kids and then up at him,” Where to Mr. Head Counselor?”

His face lit up,” Well, my Counselor-in-Training, I have the most excellent spot to take us to!”

“Oh my god, can we just fucking go?” Max pulled at his hair.

“Of course, Max! What kind of counselor would I be if I didn’t fulfill the requests of my campers?” (Y/N) giggled at his overacting.

“Shut the hell up.”

\---

They all gathered together, sitting on the ground in a circle in the middle of the forest. David had lead them to a small clearing. When they emerged from the trees (Y/N) had let out a small gasp commenting on how beautiful the scenery was. They sat in a meadow with tons of dandelions and little purple flowers growing around them. There were butterflies and honey bees scattered around, picking up nectar for the little buds.

“How about we start by introducing ourselves and what we like to do for fun? Who would like to go first?” David eyed the group curiously.

“Why do we have to sit in the gross grass? I’m going to get my pants all dirty,” The kid in the flat brimmed hat stated.

The counselor hummed,” I’ll start then! Hello everyone, I’m David.”

“Hello, David,” (Y/N) drew out in a monotone voice, mimicking those in some sort of support group, gaining a few chuckles from some of the children.

David smiled even wider,” I’m a counselor at this camp and this is my second year. I love camping and it’s a dream of mine to show every kid here that they can have just as much fun as I did, when I was younger and went to this very camp!” He turned to (Y/N) whom was watching him in awe as he spoke and whispered,” how about you go next?”

They nodded vigorously and began,” Uh hi, guys! I’m (Y/N) and I’m a new counselor here. I have always loved nature, camping, and doing whatever I can to get out of the house to explore. But, I think the real treat is getting to know all of you and spend time with you guys! That’s why I took the job after all. So, if you ever need to talk about a problem you’re having, or if you are just having a rough day, or just to talk, I’ll be here if you need me. So don’t be afraid, okay?”

They spoke with such a gentleness that left David starstruck. They were so passionate and soft when looking at all of the other campers. The sun was starting to set and peaked through the trees against their skin and hair, making them look radiant, almost angelic in David’s eyes.

“This is boring. Can we not do this?” The kid in the hat bursted out,” You’re starting to sound like a goddamn pedophile.”

David’s eyes widened and he began to start telling him off when (Y/N) got to it first.

“Well, it would seem that you’re eager to talk! How about you go next then?” They smiled at him patiently.

“This is stupid.”

“Dude, just fucking go,” Max glared over at him.

The kid eyed Max up and down before returning his attention to the new counselor,” Ethan.”

It didn’t appear that he was going to keep talking, “Hello, Ethan. What do you like to do for fun?”

“Eat pussy.”

David gasped,” Language!”

“Hmm, perhaps he isn’t in the mood to speak. It must’ve been a hard day for everyone, with that long ride here. We can move on. Max?”

The patience that they spoke with amazed David. As considerate as David tried to be, it was difficult for him to tolerate extreme displays of disrespect, especially when they were trying so hard to give the campers a good time. As Max spoke about the hobbies he’s been exploring like biking, cooking, and programming, David couldn’t help but imagine what those hands would feel like on his back with (Y/N) hugging him. He couldn’t help but imagine what those elegant hands would feel like in his firm grip. He pictured them on walks together, and he pictured them fishing together. But most of all, he kept imagining them being counselors taking care of the kids forever. How amazing would it be if they could just play camp games, laugh, and get into mischief for their whole lives? As one big happy family. (Y/N) may not see it, but by the way most of the children from last year were already looking at them when they spoke, the new counselor was already a part of their family.

David would do anything he could to help (Y/N) see that.


End file.
